


Cyber Sex

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it that's the fic!, mark is kind of a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: “Damn, I didn’t know that’s how you felt.” There’s a smile in Mark’s voice and it’s suddenly so low in pitch and oh god.“Y- yeah,” Jeno says dumbly, and it sinks in that Mark has now seen his nudes and he feels so hot all over he might pass out.“Can I say something?” Mark asks.“Anything,” Jeno replies, and it comes out far too breathy and desperate.“You looked really good.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 383





	Cyber Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all my homies who are going insane in lockdown ahhaaaa this is fine :)
> 
> Based on that one Doja Cat lyric "you know I hate it when I'm left on read, but he make it all up in the bed"
> 
> Okay but seriously thank you to Ash (@sapphicyuta) and @cuntyhyuck on Twitter for beta reading, I wrote this in an afternoon so you guys are the best for helping me out!! :') 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you like! Pls let me know what you think, any feedback is good feedback :DD 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

Jeno always loved summer, he loves how the sun soaks into his skin and warms him from the inside out. He doesn’t even mind the humidity of August and September, where he can sit for hours outside and let the vitamin D soothe all his thoughts away. 

This year though, he hates summer. Purely for the fact that it’s June and he hadn’t been to the beach in a year, and what’s more, he can’t see Mark. After months of pining, countless nights of the empty loneliness Jeno’s heart grew used to feeling, Mark was finally starting to take an interest in him. It was probably something to do with his friends, Jeno had a sneaking suspicion that Doyoung, in a moment of frustration and protectiveness, told Mark the truth about Jeno’s feelings towards him, fed up with seeing him upset that Mark didn’t take any of his hints. 

As much as Jeno thought he was the best thing since sliced bread, he had to admit Mark was a little dense when it came to relationships of any capacity. 

Jeno’s stomach still does flips when he daydreams about the day Mark had knocked on his apartment door with a single tulip in his hand and asked if Jeno wanted to hang out “just the two of us”. He can still remember the events of that day almost word-for-word, playing the moment where Mark leant down and placed a soft kiss to Jeno’s knuckles over and over again in his mind, his pulse hammering in his ears as Mark gave him a lop-sided grin, all gums. 

That day was perfect, but that was a month ago, and Jeno so desperately needs more. 

“I’m sorry, sunshine,” Mark rasps down the phone to him, his voice muffled as he runs his palm over his face, “Just a few more weeks, okay? Then I promise we’ll have the best day ever, just you and me.” 

Jeno smiles, hoping Mark can sense the tenderness through the phone, “I’d really like that.” 

“Good,” Mark says, an audible smile in his deep voice. 

Jeno rolls over, pressing his phone to his other cheek, “You sound exhausted.” 

“I am,” Mark admits with a soft laugh, but it’s not funny, he’s been working so hard lately on his dad’s farm, tending to the crops and spending all day and night in a fucking field. 

“Then go to sleep, Mark,” Jeno smiles sadly, he doesn’t want him to go, they’ve only been talking for fifteen minutes. 

A yawn comes from the other end of the line, “I’m not tired though,” he drawls, and Jeno huffs out a laugh. 

Without a word, he lets his phone fall down onto his pillow and drops the call, quickly tapping on Mark’s contact in his phone, saved with a cheetah and a yellow heart emoji, and requests to video call him. 

“Where’d you go?” Mark smiles lazily when his face fills Jeno’s screen. He’s lying on his side, a hand propping up his chin, and he’s the picture of effortless beauty. Jeno smiles at the dark shadow above his upper lip, and even in the gloom of Mark’s room at night he can see how tanned he is from working in the sun all day. 

“I’m right here,” Jeno replies, adjusting his phone so it’s propped up against his other pillow, framing him lying on his side, his arm tucked under his head. 

“I like your pyjamas.” 

Jeno looks down at his shirt, turned a washed-out red from years of wear, “You’ve seen them before,” he giggles, and Mark smiles back, his blinks getting slower and Jeno knows he doesn’t have much time left. 

A rogue thought of  _ They’d look better on your bedroom floor _ pops into Jeno's head, but now is not the time. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Mark scratches his scalp, Jeno knows by now that it’s a habit of his when he’s tired, he assumes the action soothes him, and Jeno tucks that piece of information away in the back of his mind in the hopes he’ll need it in the future. 

“I have some online classes in the morning, then I’m going to the gym in the afternoon.” 

Mark hums, “Don’t forget to wear your glasses, remember what happened last time.” 

“I know, I know,” Jeno grumbles, he definitely remembers the awful migraine he got from not wearing his blue-light blocking glasses, “I just hate wearing them, they look stupid.” 

“They do not,” Mark almost snaps, and it makes Jeno jump to attention at his intensity, “you look like a geek, it’s cute.” 

“Maaark,” Jeno whines, burying his face in his sheets, “Shut up, I don’t want to look like a geek.” 

“Not even for me?” 

_ Oh. _

Jeno pulls his head up, taking in the slightly pleading look in Mark’s eyes, his bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly. 

“Maybe, for you,” he mumbles, hiding how his face heats up. 

“Okay, good b-” Mark clears his throat, “Good. I think I’m going--” He’s interrupted by a yawn, and he giggles, “Yep, I need to go to sleep, I can’t think straight.” 

He smiles dopily, and Jeno mirrors him, rubbing his eyes. “Okay Mark, speak to you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight, Jeno, have a great day tomorrow.” Mark settles down against the pillow, and it tugs on Jeno’s heart that it almost feels like Mark is here with him. Almost. 

“You too,” he breathes, and watches as Mark’s eyes slip closed. 

He looks so peaceful, and Jeno wishes he could lay his head on Mark’s broad chest, feel the beating of his heart and the way his chest rises and falls with each deep breath. Mark makes a little noise and Jeno is brought out of his daydream, his own eyes getting harder to keep open. 

“Mark?” he whispers, but the boy doesn’t respond, and little bubbles of happiness burst in Jeno’s heart because his crush just fell asleep on the phone with him. He smiles, and hesitates for a moment before taking a screenshot. 

“Goodnight, Mark,” he whispers before hanging up the call so Mark doesn’t wake up to a dead phone. 

He’s almost asleep when it dawns on him that Mark almost called him  _ good boy, _ and Jeno spirals, only falling asleep hours later when his stupid brain has finished creating fantasies of Mark calling him a  _ good boy. _ The next morning he finds a jumble of rushed good morning texts from Mark and a stickiness between his thighs. 

* * *

Mark always says ‘a few more weeks’, but it’s been so long and he keeps getting busy on the farm, as soon as he thinks he’ll have a free day there’s another field to be sown or ploughed or harvested. It never ends, and Jeno is starting to give up on seeing Mark before fall, and on top of that, he wants Mark so badly it  _ hurts. _

Every time he thinks about sleeping with him, he only wants it more, he’ll take anything Mark will give him, but Mark is so sweet and clueless Jeno has no idea how to flirt with him to get what he wants. It’s been over a year since he was even kissed last, and now that he’s found Mark he aches to be with him, to be full of him, to drown in him. 

“Mark,” he whimpers in the darkness of his bedroom, a hand fisted around his dick, mouthing his name as he shoves a hand up his shirt and tweaks his nipple. He throws his head back, too far gone to tease himself anymore and pumps his hands fast and messy until his tongue is lolling out and his body pulls taught, Mark’s name on his lips as he cums. 

As he comes down, his body loose and relaxed, he wrinkles his nose at how sweaty he is in his clean sheets, and he grabs a tissue to clean himself up. This is the part Jeno hates, the part where he has to step outside of his fantasy, and he wants Mark to be there to take care of him, or at least to know that Jeno thinks only about him when he touches himself, but Mark doesn’t know that. He doesn’t know how Jeno feels, how badly he wants his heart and his dick, and Jeno wills himself to fall asleep before the crushing loneliness can creep in again. 

* * *

He jerks off thinking about Mark more than he’ll ever admit, mouthing his name as he touches himself like he thinks Mark would touch him, then curling up afterwards and wrapping his arms around himself. 

All day he silently begs for his phone to ring, for Mark to have a spare five minutes to call him or text him, and it’s not  _ fair. _ It’s not fair that a stupid field gets more attention from Mark than Jeno does, and he knows he’s being unreasonable, because Mark is so hard working and diligent and would do anything to help his dad in his old age, but Jeno misses him. 

* * *

“I miss you,” he blurts out one night just as Mark is about to hang up the phone. 

“... What?” 

“Nothing, sorry I’m just tired and… out of it.” Jeno mumbles, his smile falling. 

For a moment, there’s silence on the other end of the line, and Jeno thinks he’s blown his chance, but then Mark sighs. 

“I miss you too, I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately.” 

“I- It’s okay, it’s not like you can help it,” Jeno forces a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“We will hang out soon, Jen,” Mark says, and the nickname combined with how serious he sounds makes Jeno’s heart skip a beat. 

“Okay, I- I’ll look forward to it,” he smiles, and Mark makes a pleased little noise. 

* * *

Jeno is thinking only about Mark, as he always is, as he stands next to his bed and presses one knee up against the mattress, and he shivers a little as the soft fabric of his underwear moves across his ass. He gets comfortable, leaning forward a little so he’s even more spread open, then pulls out his phone. Out of force of habit more than anything, he opens Snapchat and positions his phone so he can see the mirror behind him on his screen. After a bit of experimenting, he finds the perfect angle and snaps a picture of himself, bent slightly over his bed, pulling his shirt tight around his body to show off his figure, along with his too-small black briefs that don’t leave much of his ass to the imagination. 

It’s not the usual nudes he takes, preferring to show himself shirtless, but Mark says he likes when Jeno looks soft and sweet, so he’s trying out a new thing. 

“Woops,” he giggles to himself as he nearly posts the picture to his story, but instead saves the picture and tosses his phone down onto his bed to get dressed again. He’s just pulling his joggers up past his hips when his phone chimes, and it’s Mark typing a message to him on Snapchat. Jeno smiles and opens the app, only for Mark’s typing bubble to disappear as soon as he opens the chat. That’s when he sees the red bubble in their chat telling him that Mark has opened a snap he just sent him. 

But Jeno didn’t send him a picture? The last thing he sent was a message about his cats. Unless… 

Fuck. 

Mark’s typing bubble appears and disappears a few times, and Jeno quickly types out a message, his face heating up so fast he feels like he might pass out. 

_ shit mark if i just sent you what i think i sent then it was an accident that wasn’t meant for you im so sorry  _

It’s the first excuse that comes into his head, and Jeno chews on his lip as he watches the typing bubble blink back at him. 

_ Oh  _

_ Who was it meant for?  _

_ someone else mark im sorry you had to see that  _

_ Oh _

There’s a pause, and Jeno doesn’t know how he’s supposed to respond. Then-- 

_ There’s someone else? :(  _

_ Damn :(  _

Jeno’s blood freezes in his veins. Shit. He scrambles for a response, but suddenly his vision is blurry and full of tears and he does the only thing he can think to do. 

“Jeno?” 

Mark picks up on the second ring and Jeno hiccups at the sound of his voice, he sounds so worried. 

“Mark,” he breathes, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I just never thought you were that kind of person, if you got with someone else you could’ve just told me, I would’ve been happy for you if--” 

Jeno cuts him off, “No, no you don’t understand!” He shakes his head as if Mark can see him, “There isn’t anyone else.” 

There’s a pause on the other end, “But- then-” 

Something in Jeno snaps. It’s like a switch flips and he can’t keep it in anymore, so he opens his mouth and starts talking. 

“It was for you - sort of - I was going to send them to you like months in the future if we ever got together and I pressed the wrong button and sent them by accident and I didn’t mean to and I’ve probably fucked everything up but I just want you, Mark, I’ve never liked anyone as much as I like you but I didn’t know how to tell you and I feel like I’m going crazy because I hadn’t been on a date in a year before you and-” 

“Woah, woah,” Mark interrupts, and Jeno takes a deep breath. “Damn, I didn’t know that’s how you felt.” There’s a smile in Mark’s voice and it’s suddenly so low in pitch and oh  _ god. _

“Y- yeah,” Jeno says dumbly, and it sinks in that Mark has now seen his ass and he feels so hot all over he might pass out. 

“Can I say something?” Mark asks. 

“Anything,” Jeno replies, and it comes out far too breathy and desperate. 

“You looked really good.” 

Jeno’s stomach feels like it backflips off a cliff, and there’s a smirk in Mark’s voice so he pushes further. He wants to know how that picture really made Mark feel. 

“How good?” 

Mark laughs, low and scratchy, and Jeno already feels heat pull into his crotch. “So good, Jen, it made me think a lot of things. About you,” he tacks on. 

Jeno makes a questioning hum, and his heart feels like it might beat out of his chest. 

“Where are you right now?” Mark purrs. 

“Lying on my bed,” Jeno replies honestly. 

“What would you do if I was with you right now?” Jeno’s dick twitches at his words, and he bites back a whine as he thinks what to say. 

“I can’t tell you that,” he murmurs, rolling onto his stomach. 

“Why’s that? What are you thinking about?” Mark teases, and when Jeno pauses he senses his nerves, “It’s okay, Jeno, if you don’t want this then just tell me, but if you do then, y’know, I’m not doing anything right now.” 

“I would kiss you.” Jeno almost whispers, his face feeling like it’s on fire - phone sex is totally new terratory for him. 

“Oh,” Mark sounds a little taken aback, “I’d really like that.” 

Jeno hums and experimentally rolls his hips against his mattress. “You must be really good at kissing, Mark.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

Jeno shrugs, “I just have a feeling. Your lips look really soft too.” 

“So do yours. Do you like a bit of teeth in kisses?”    
  
“One time a guy, like, bit my bottom lip and that felt really nice, so yes I think I do.” 

“Good,” Mark laughs, a little breathless, “Would you let me touch you?” 

“It depends where,” Jeno hums, giggling a little. 

“Woah, I’m not that forward!” Mark laughs, and Jeno laughs too, his head a little fuzzy, “I just want to, like, hold you at first.” 

“I’d love that.” Jeno tilts his hips against the bed again, getting a little bit of friction, “Would you kiss my neck?”    
  
“If you want me to?” 

“Of course, I really like how it feels.” Jeno shivers a little remembering how nice warm lips against his neck feels, he can’t imagine how good Mark’s must feel. 

“Me too,” Mark hums, “Does it turn you on?” 

_ “Mark,”  _ Jeno gasps, surprised by his sudden confidence. 

“Sorry, was that too much?” 

“No, no!” Jeno says hurriedly, “It just surprised me - but yeah, it does.” 

He feels so embarrassed for admitting it, in Jeno’s limited experience he likes to just get on with it and not really talk much, but Mark is definitely a talker, and if Jeno’s rock solid dick is anything to go by, he’s into it. 

“That’s cute.” 

“What about you?” Jeno asks, snaking a hand up his body and running the tips of his fingers over his chest, not quite touching his nipple yet, just teasing. 

“What about me?” Mark asks, and Jeno huffs. 

“What turns you on?” 

_ “Oh,”  _ Mark says, “If we’re really gonna go there, I like having my hair pulled.” He laughs shyly, and it’s so endearing. 

“I wish I could do that to you,” Jeno sighs, swapping his phone into his other hand. 

“I could do it for you, i- if you like?” Mark suddenly sounds nervous, and it’s really cute, Jeno wants to suck him off so badly. 

“For me?” 

There’s a few seconds of silence on the line, then a low hum from Mark. 

“Good?” Jeno asks. 

“Yeah, it would feel nicer if it was you though.” Mark’s honesty turns Jeno on even more, his ability to let his guard down so easily. If only Jeno knew this was available to him earlier, but he can kick himself about that later. 

“Mark, I gotta tell you something, I’m…” He trails off, trying to find the words. 

“Tell me,” Mark coaxes, his voice like honey in Jeno’s ear. 

“I want you to touch me.” 

“Yeah? Where baby?” 

The pet name makes Jeno let out a  _ pitiful _ whine, but Mark seems into it. 

“You know where…” he trails off, shy. 

“You can tell me, it’s okay.” 

Mark’s gentle encouragements make him melt, and Jeno gives himself permission to trust Mark. 

“Everywhere,” he breathes. 

“God,” Mark groans, “I want to make you feel good.” 

“Only if I get to do the same to you.” Jeno giggles at Mark’s low hum, he’s clearly turned on and it makes Jeno ache between his legs. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself to be a little bolder. “I want to go down on you.” 

The response is immediate, even if his voice was barely a whisper, Mark gasps and a rustling of soft fabric comes down the line. 

“Are you home alone right now?” 

“Yeah,” Mark breathes. 

“Me too. Put me on loudspeaker.” 

He hears more rustling and Jeno puts his phone down to do the same, resting it on his bedside table. 

“I think about you doing that all the time.” Mark says, and he sounds a little breathless. 

“Yeah? I think about it a lot too, I wanna suck you off so bad, Mark.” 

“Shit,” Mark curses, “Are you touching yourself?” 

“Not yet, are you?” 

“No… Shall we?” 

“Please,” Jeno breathes, and he can’t help salivating a little as he hears Mark pull down his zipper. 

Jeno pulls his joggers and underwear down to his mid-thigh, and he hisses as he curls his fingers around his cock. 

“Feels good?” Mark breathes, and as Jeno turns up the volume a little higher he can hear a faint wet sound. 

“Fuck  _ yes,” _ he gasps, and Mark chuckles. “Did you use lube?” 

“Nah.” 

“You sound so  _ wet.” _

“Ah, sorry I’m just like that,” Mark laughs nervously. 

“That’s really hot,” Jeno breathes, teasing his slit with his thumb. “I wanna taste you.” 

“God, me too,” Mark huffs, his breaths shuddering. “I wish I could see your pretty face as I make you feel good.” 

“Mark, keep going,” Jeno pants, Mark’s voice and his every word makes a drop of precum leak down Jeno’s cock, and he tries his best not to fuck up into his fist and blow his load in seconds like he usually does when he’s this desperate. For Mark, he’ll hold out. 

“Baby, I wish it was my hands touching you, I wanna feel every inch of you.” 

“Please, play with my nipples, I- I really like it,” Jeno whimpers, too far gone to care about anything other than chasing his high. 

“Okay, Jen,” Mark laughs, “Touch them for me, I bet you look so pretty.” 

Jeno does as he’s told, he circles his right nipple with the pad of his finger, making his whole body jerk at the sensation. 

“Feels really good,” he drawls, alternating between tweaking his nipples and jerking his cock, a never-ending pattern of teasing himself to his breaking point. 

“You’re so noisy,” Mark says fondly, “I’d love to hear how loud you’d be with my mouth around your cock.” 

Jeno moans, he feels so good and Mark’s mouth is so dirty that he can barely put a coherent thought together. 

“How big are you?” Mark asks curiously. 

Jeno slows his hands down a little so he can reply, “I- I don’t know.” 

“Come on,” Mark teases, “Everyone’s measured themselves.” 

“Six and a half,” Jeno mumbles, his cheeks flushing. 

“Inches?” Mark whistles lowly, “That’s so big, God, the things I’d let you do to me, Jeno.” 

Whimpering, Jeno grips himself a little tighter and fists himself right underneath the head where he likes it. 

“What about you?” he asks, twitching. 

“Six inches,” Mark replies casually, and Jeno whines far too loudly. 

“You like the sound of that?” Mark chuckles, and Jeno whines again, that coil in his lower abdomen tightening. 

_ “Yes,”  _ he gasps, mewling as he plucks at his nipple again. 

“What are you thinking about?”    
  
“You,” Jeno sobs, “You being here right now and fingering me until I can’t take it and then fucking me until I can’t walk. Fuck, Mark I just want you to break me, I’d let you do anything you like to me.” 

“Fucking hell,” Mark grunts, and that dirty wet sound is almost deafening through Jeno’s phone speakers, and he loves it. “I’m close, Jen, tell me how you want me to fuck you.” 

“I don’t care,” he whines, “I just want your cock all the time, I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“That’s so cute,” Mark laughs breathlessly, “You haven’t even seen it and you’re already addicted.” 

The cockiness is so stupidly hot, but Jeno’s pretty sure everything about Mark is. 

“I- I’ve never tried doggy style,” Jeno admits - he’ll tell Mark he’s never actually had a dick in him later - “But I want you to do me like that, so badly.” 

“I’d love that,” Mark groans, “I’d make your first time so good, if you want me to make you cry I’ll do it.” 

“God, I know you will,” Jeno pants. He loves this so much, it’s so hot and he never wants the dirty talk to end. It’s like Mark has opened Pandora’s box, and now that Jeno has started telling him all his fantasies he can’t bring himself to stop - but on the other hand Jeno has been tiptoeing around the edge of an orgasm for so long. 

“I’m close too, can we cum together, Mark?” he whimpers, and Mark moans on the other end of the phone. 

“Of course, go ahead, baby.” 

Now with Mark’s permission, Jeno pumps his cock even faster, twisting his wrist at the head just how he likes and letting his fingers slide across the tip over and over again. His and Mark’s wet noises blur together, a mess of disgusting sounds, but it drives Jeno ever closer to the edge. 

“Jeno,” Mark breathes, a whole new tone to his voice, “Jeno I’m gonna cum.” He sounds so needy, so  _ pretty, _ and Jeno wants to be the reason why he sounds like that all the time. 

“Me too,” he moans, “make me cum Mark, don’t stop-  _ ah!” _

“Shit, ah shit, I’m so close Jen-” Mark breaks off into a spurt of high pitched squeals as he cums, and that pushes Jeno over the edge too, he tosses his head back with a shout of Mark’s name, before spilling all over his fist and his stomach. 

When his ears stop ringing, Mark is still letting out little whimpers, interspersed with low groans, and through the fatigue, Jeno wants to do it all over again. 

Mark is saying something, but his voice is muffled and lispy, and there’s a wet pop when Jeno asks him to repeat himself. 

“Were you-” Jeno can’t bring himself to ask if Mark was sucking his cum off his own fingers, but he knows that’s what he must’ve been doing. 

“What? You’ve never tasted yourself?” Mark asks, sounding very dazed. 

“I’ll try it,” Jeno hums, and makes a little surprised noise as he pushes his middle finger into his mouth. 

“Good?” 

“Mmhm,” Jeno replies, and he doesn’t say anything more until his fingers are clean. 

“That was so fun,” Mark breathes once he’s finished, and Jeno hums in agreement. 

“I wanna do it all over again, you sound so nice.” 

“So do you,” Mark replies smoothly, his voice dipping back into that low pitch that makes Jeno melt. “Do you have any toys?” 

“I only have a dildo,” he replies, whispering the last word like it’s a curse word. 

Mark hums thoughtfully, and then after a moment speaks up again, “I have a fleshlight, wanna fuck on Facetime?” 

A few minutes later, Jeno finds himself staring at Mark on his phone screen as he sits in his desk chair, filming himself in the mirror with a fleshlight snug around his cock while Jeno bounces on his crudely realistic dildo, and it’s bliss like he’s never known it before. Jeno might have accidentally fallen for the most workaholic farmer boy he could find, but Mark made it worth it - he made everything worth the wait. 

  
  



End file.
